Helping Hand
by Neferit
Summary: Elissa witnesses a scene between Teagan and Isolde and the things get unexpected turn. Kink meme inspired. Finally completed.
1. Helping Hand

**A/N:** Kink meme said:

_"While the rest of the group is is off, Elissa stays in Redcliffe. She overhears Teagan refuse Isolde's advances. Elissa watches Isolde leave in tears. She watches Teagan sit on a chair and is shocked when he starts to pleasure himself and call her name. Elissa reveals herself and helps him get off. He pleases her and carries her off to his room."_

And this one said: "Yay!"

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfic is completely my fault.

* * *

Elissa was _bored_.

Few days ago she had been seriously wounded during the fight and after Wynne had patched her up, the group decided it was time for their leader to have finally some rest. So they left her in Redcliffe, while they went to Denerim to buy some supplies and get some news about the civil war which had Ferelden in its grip and about brother Genitivi, the scholar who was supposed to know something about the Urn of Sacred Ashes.

And here she was, bored out of her mind and unable to sleep, as the nightmares plagued her every sleeping moment now. The castle was mostly empty, after so many deaths amongst the servants and guards, giving her only a few options of people (mostly knights) she could try to talk to - and it was night, giving her most probably no option at all. She spent some time by wandering around the castle, wearing just her nightgown , silken slippers and dressing-gown tightly around her body to prevent the coldness of the night to seep into her bones.

Luckily, she found the library - exceptionaly good library. She visited many libraries in castles and estates during the travels of her family - only in their own library had been more books than here. She found poetry, some novels - Maker, they had even Rose of Orlais here! - books about politics, songbooks and finally, Genitivi's books about traveling over Thedas. _In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar_. She always liked those - they explained everything of interest about every place and culture on Thedas in a style which was both informative as well as funny. She picked one and opened it in about the middle.

_The Anderfels are a land of shocking extremes. It is the most desolate place in all the world, for two Blights have left great expanses of the steppes so completely devoid of life that corpses cannot even decay there-no insect or grub will ever reach them._

_It is a land filled with wonders like the Merdaine, with its gigantic white statue of Our Lady carved into its face, her hands outstretched and bearing an eternal flame, or Weisshaupt Fortress, with its walls of living rock towering over the desolate plains below._

_The Anders, too, are a people of extremes: The most devout priests and the most deadly soldiers, the poorest nation in the world and the most feared..._

Click!

The door to the library opened and she heard someone's hurried steps, followed by someone else. Just when she wanted to make her presence known - no one wants to find out that someone is just sneaking behind one of the bookshelves, voice of Arlessa Isolde sounded, safely preventing her from it.

"Teagan, please, no one will ever know about this!"

"I'm saying no, Isolde, just as I said every time you asked before. No, no and one more no!"

"But Teagan," Alressa's voice got a sultry undertone, "just once and I will leave you be..."

"No, Isolde. By the Maker, I couldn't believe my own ears the first time you came with this nonsense and I still can't believe that you continue in it! You are my brother's wife, dammit!"

Elissa carefully stole a look around the corner of the bookshelf she was hiding behind. Isolde was trying to hug bann Teagan, who pushed her away, his expression disgusted. "Get out of my sight, Isolde, before I do something I'll regret later," he said, turning around. Isolde's eyes filled with tears. If she hoped that will soften Teagan towards her, she was doomed to be disapponted. Running from the library, she shut the door loudly behind her.

Sighing, Teagan sat into one of the comfortable arm-chairs in the library, which creaked under his weight. "Why it has to be _Isolde_, who's throwing herself into my arms all the time?" He wondered loudly, making Elissa wondering who he wanted to be throwing herself at him. And then Teagan did something what made Elissa open her eyes widely in surprise and blush at the same time - he swiftly unlaced his trousers and slid his right hand into them, leaning back in the arm-chair with his eyes closed.

"Ah, yes, my dear, don't be afraid to touch me," he whispered hoarsely, while working on his quickly hardening manhood. Moaning, he even started to recite poem Elissa knew, although his use of the text now made Elissa blush in even deeper shade of red.

_How beautiful you are, my darling,_  
_How beautiful you are!_  
_Your eyes are like doves behind your veil;_  
_Your hair is like a flock of goats_  
_That have descended from Mount Gilead._  
_All beautiful you are, my darling; there is no flaw in you._

"Elissa," he moaned, making Elissa's heart skip a few beats. Did he just say _her_ name? Oh, Maker... For a short moment she was helpless, unsure about what to do. But then the decision came and her lips curled into a small smile. They flirted that day they met in the Redcliffe Chantry and he said he would be lucky to have a wife as beautiful as her. And she felt his eyes following her every move when she was nearby. And well, she may not be his wife, but... It was time to make her presence known - oh, yes, she won't be afraid to touch him, not anymore!

Soundlessly, she laid the book she was reading on the table and sneaked to stand beside Teagan. He was breathing rapidly, his hand moving up and down his lenght, his eyes closed. She smiled again. This will be probably one of the biggest shocks of his life but she was prepared to put her theoretic knowledge of_ The Art of Passionate Love by Brother Capria_ to use.

"Teagan," she whispered, making Teagan open his eyes abruptly. "I... my lady..." he stuttered, trying to cover himself. Leaning down, she gave him a smile, putting her finger on his lips, stopping him from saying anything else. "Shhh... don't be ashamed, Teagan. Not before me," she whispered, replacing her finger with her lips, moving the now free hand downwards while sitting sideways on the armrest. He gasped against her lips when she touched him. Breaking the kiss to look into his eyes, now veiled with desire, she breathed: "Teagan... show me how to touch you."

Without hesitation, he led her hand to wrap around his cock, covering her hand with his and leading her up and down his lenght. The contrast between the hardness of his manhood and its velvety soft skin fascinated her, his pleasured moans making her breathe quicker. She kissed him again, deeper this time, stealing his breath away - all while moving her hand restlessly, switching in speed and the pressure applied. It didn't took much time for him to start trembling slightly as peak of his pleasure came closer and closer by each stroke of her hand. All of sudden, sudden grip made her hand stop in its motions.

"Teagan?" she asked, surprised. Wasn't the meaning of this to lead him to the climax? He kissed her hungrily, moving her hand away. "You, my lady, are a saucy little temptress," he said huskily. Before she knew that, their positions were reversed; she was sitting in the arm-chair and he was kneeling by her. To her questioning gaze he simply said: "My turn."

Slowly tracing his fingers up the lenght of her legs, gently parting them when he reached her knees, he sent shivers down her spine, by lifting her nightgown he caused her breath to catch in her throat and muscles of her legs tense. She never experienced anything like this, this slow motion play, so she felt unsure - what did he expect of her? Theory, described in The Art of Passionate Love, is one thing. Practice is something completely diffferent.

Teagan felt her legs tense under his touch and he decided he didn't like the way her muscles tensed all of sudden. Looking up, he saw she was biting her lip and she was... _trembling_. "Elissa?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, giving him an unsure smile. "Yes. Just... nervous, this being something completely new and... you know." Teagan gazed into her eyes, completely serious. She felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment. _'Great, girl. You really know to kill the mood...'_

"Do not be afraid, Elissa," he said, leaning in between her legs to kiss her on the lips. "If I do anything you won't like, tell me to stop. And I will. Yes?" Studying his intense blue eyes, she slowly nodded and relaxed in the armchair, letting Teagan slide his hands from her ankles past her knees, up her thighs, once again lifting her nightgown. The... things he did to her... should... be... forbiddden. Yes, definitely forbidden.

His lips followed the way his hands traced just moments ago. Lifting her leg to rest it on his shoulder, he kissed his way from the tips of her toes, over her knees, to the inner side of her things, sending butterlies through her whole body. Teagan was definitely starting to like the feel of her satin skin under his fingers and lips. He stole a look on her face while he was kissing his way up her tight. Eyes closed, lips opened slightly, she was breathing quickly. It astonished as well as aroused him to see her obvious inexperience as well as the passion, slumbering under her shyness. And he was about to release the slumbering passion, to see her blossom under his touch. His mouth discovered her center and the world exploded before her eyes.

He had her pinned down to the armchair, his hands holding her thighs tightly in place while his mouth explored the flower of her womanhood. She bucked against him when he gave the bud of her ecstasy gentle suck. It was as if a lightening hit her, sending waves of unknown sensations through her body. It was torturous - but pleasantly so. He wanted to slid his finger into her - however, he found a barrier in her opening. She was a virgin. The knowledge turned him on. Should it come to it, he will have to take her gently. Until then, he licked, sucked and teased her sex, making her to stifle a moan, as she writhed under his ministration.

As the peak of her pleasure was coming closer by each stroke of Teagan's nimble tongue, she found it more and more difficult to be quiet. She even drew her fist to her mouth, hoping it to help her keep silent - but even if she bit her fist, keeping quiet was nearly impossible. When tearing sensation erupted in her body, all she could do was to arch her back and cry out his name.

"Teagan!"

She collapsed in armchair, breathing heavily. He leaned back, looking at her with a smirk. "Liked it, my lady?" he asked. She gave him a breathy smile, looking at him through through the hair which has fallen over her eyes. To him she looked like a cat who got all the cream in the cellar. Slowly, he covered her legs with her nightgown, leaning in to press a kiss on her forehead. She sighed contentedly, sneaking her hands around him, holding him close. He felt her hot breath on his neck, when she whispered to him.

"Tell me, Teagan - would you like _me_ to throw myself in your arms?"

His blood was pounding in his head. He was so enticed by her that he almost forgot how he got there. Isolde had been bothering him for some time now - but this time it had great results, Elissa. Her touch had set him on fire, and the sound of her whisper set him aflame again. Kissing her neck, he answered: "If I said yes, would you do it?"

"If you said yes, I would ask you to take me to your room and there I would be in your arms all the time," she blurted, blushing immediately from her sincere reply. He must think me a whore, she thought. Teagan's reaction almost took her by surprise.

Lifting her in bridal style he left the library, carrying her the way to his room. she nestled comfortably in his arms, feeling safe, sated, content and sleepy. Teagan must have sensed it, since he let her go in his room, taking off her dressing-gown. To her questioning gaze he said: "You won't need it now, my lady." Quickly getting rid of his shirt he lifted her again and set her on his bed, laying beside her, holding her close.

She snuggled close to his warmth. The last thing she remembered were thoughts of how annoying and incredibly useful Isolde can be, how dexterous Teagan is and how she looks forward to wake in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Huh. Finally got enough plot Darkspawns to finally post this. Something is bugging me about this, tho. But instead of re-writing it for bazillion time I decided to get it done and be a bit dissatisfied with it than not post in at all.


	2. Not so bad

**A/N:** Anon over at DAO kink meme wrote:

_Slightly AU, the Blight doesn't happen or doesn't happen quite as soon as it does. Young, fresh, virginal Elissa Cousland is married off to Bann Teagan. Teagan introduces the brash and inexperienced Elissa to the wonders of sex on their wedding night and by the end of it she starts to realize marriage might not be so bad after all._

And this one - as always - just squeaked YAY!

This is going be sort of a continuation for "Helping Hand" (also a kink meme filling, if interested, check my profile), so sorry, Anon, this is not going to be completely the AU you requested. Hope it won't make you a sad panda.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfic is my own.

* * *

It seemed almost like an eternity since the night I kissed him, held him, touched him, for the very first time.

The whole situation was pretty unusual in its setting; I surprised him in library and it got... _steamy_ very, very quickly. I still blushed furiously just by the thought of it. And I still marveled about the way he held me close to him afterwards, when he carried me to his room and when we layed in his bed. Ever since then, whenever we were visiting Redcliffe I spent most of my time by Teagan's side. His hand, always placed on the small of my back, showed off that every other male is too late to try anything and it made me feel very warm inside to think that one day, _maybe_, there will be more between us beside holding each other, talking, sleeping in the same bed and that. I haven't told about the library incident to anyone - but Leliana's and then even Zevran's knowing looks and smirks told me that they either knew or had a strong suspicion that _something_ is going on between me and the young Bann.

And then, just before our group and the whole united armies of Ferelden - meaning humans, Dalish elves, mages and dwarves - were about to march on Denerim, my heart being somewhere under my feet, ready to crumble under the height of leading the armies and the fact I sort of forced Alistair to sleep with Morrigan, I was saying my farewells to Teagan and all of sudden he asked me the one question I wished to hear: "Elissa - will you marry me?" No idea what anyone expected of me - but all I felt for was an excited "yes!" and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. Well, at the time I actually thought there might be no tomorrow. But at least I could face the - possible - death with knowledge of his affection.

When I've seen him again, it was several days after the battle of Denerim. Damned Archdemon knocked me out for quite some time. I was told by Wynne that it was Zevran - yes, our lecherous elf, who loved to stare at females luringly - who carried me the whole way from Fort Drakon to inffirmary and that Teagan hasn't left my side until I woke up. We talked for a long time. The silly man thought I agreed to marry him only because I thought I was going to die. It took lots of kisses to make him believe I meant it when I said yes.

The day of our wedding couldn't come soon enough. Even my dream of my father or brother leading me down the aisle in the cathedral came true, since I finally found Fergus. Both of us cried a lot when we met after all those long months of separation. Once I told him about my upcoming wedding, he said resolutely that no one but him will give me to my husband-to-be and I couldn't agree more. Add to this, he closely cooperated with Leliana when it came to my wedding dress, make-up and hair. I felt like a doll, plaything used for small children to play dress up - but when I've seen my reflection in the mirror, I had to admit I looked great.

Standing next to Teagan, our hands joined and voices reciting our promise together I felt my dream coming true. "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, for where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your god will be my god. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Maker do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." "You make kiss the bride now, bann Teagan," said the Grand Cleric afterwards. And how he kissed me! My knees went weak under all that passion - and were we somewhere else, I think it wouldn't end in just kissing, as his gaze, full of dimmed passion, told me.

The feast which followed seemed endless to me. Everyone was having a good time but I was starting to be tired by all that celebrating. I wanted to be with Teagan. Alone. All it took was to yawn and Fergus announced that "the newly-weds will retire for the night." Maker, I never got and probably never will get used to remarks about _'donning the velvet hat'_, _'forging the moaning statue'_, _'lamp post licking'_ and _'bucking the forbidden horse'_. I felt my cheeks warming and Teagan had noticed, offering me comfort by pressing my hand gently. Lifting me in bridal style - how very fitting now! - he carried me to our bedroom, making me reminiscence about that night.

And thinking about that night made me... uneasy. I've heard enough talks about _'that'_, as so many of the young and married noblewomen liked to put it. It was one of the most frequent discussion topics for the _'girl talk'_ during all that balls, banquets, five o'clock teas and feast. "It hurts like hell for the first time and it's just so humiliating," would most of them say. "If it wasn't necessary for producing an heir, I would never let my husband to touch me," added some of them. All together it made quite a grim outlook on the matter of wedding night and nights to follow. I knew Teagan would never hurt me, not intentionally, but part of me still feared it would be painful and unpleasant for me. Damn, what if I won't be able to please him with my body? What if I will disappoint him so much that he will leave me? Or worse - stay with me and look for entertainment somewhere else?

He must have find out something is not right. Standing me back on the ground in our room and locking the doors he turned to me. "Elissa," he said, "what is the matter?" And I don't know what possesed me but I spilt all my worries to him like a child who did some mischief and felt guilty about it. "You know I'm new to this, right?" I blurted, not really waiting for any reaction from him. "What if I won't be able to please you? And then - will it hurt? They say it's painful and unpleasant and all in all a very humiliating and..." I was babbling and I knew it. Yet it didn't prevent me from doing it.

Teagan stopped me by laying finger on my lips, leading me to sit on the bed. "Hush, Elissa. Let me talk to you about this, yes?" I nodded, biting my lower lip nervously. "You remember the night in library, yes?" he asked. I blushed and nodded. Oh, I remembered that night. More than well, actually. "Then you know you did quite well when it comes to pleasuring me, right?" I wanted to object but he didn't let me. "Yes, I know I stopped you. But, my saucy little temptress," holding my face in his palms he kissed me, "I wouldn't last for long and your deft little hand would be covered in the proof of your prowess."

Uh. I couldn't stop blushing. His intent gaze made me feel warm, warmer than ever before - and the topics we just discussed were as awkward as they were.. arousing. I already felt wet between my legs, wet for his touch. But he still wasn't finished: "And about the pain and other things - I guess other ladies told you so, yes?" I nodded hesitantly. "Then, I can say this - it may hurt when our bodies join for the first time, and there may be nothing I can do with that. But it will be over quickly and I promise you you will like it afterwards." Snorting, he added: "Those ladies have obviously very stupid and very inept husbands, if they can't enjoy something so natural, something so divine as love-making."

We gazed at each other for some time. And all of sudden, to my own big surprise, I pounced at him like a cat pouncing on a mouse, trapping him on place, straddling his hips, kissing him hard. "Show me, Teagan," I whispered heatedly against his lips. "Show me there's nothing to fear..." He didn't need more encouragement, his fingers flying over the laces of my dress, pushing it down my shoulders to free me of it. Our lips met again and again, while pieces of our clothing was flying all across the room, hands roaming, touching, caressing. In the end I found myself in the centre of the huge bed, wearing silken white panties and stockings, my breasts covered by my hands, preventing Teagan from seeing my now erected nipples. With what I hoped was a sexy smile I hid behind one of my hands and gestured him with other to come closer.

Crawling over the bed, he indeed came closer, like a predator nearing his prey. My breath quickened at the lust in his eyes, my heart beating rapidly as he raised his hand to touch my skin, setting me on fire. When he moved to remove my hand from my breasts, I wanted to remove the last bits of my clothing as well but he just wouldn't let me. Remove my panties, _hell yes_, but to remove my stockings? _Don't you dare, darling_. Under his gaze I felt really feminine, desirable and sexy. For a moment I was almost afraid that looking at each other will be the only thing we're going to do tonight, my fear disappearing after he kissed me, a hot flame of desire bursting between my legs. Placing kisses on my lips, my face, my neck, continuing to my breasts, lips finding one of my nipples, Teagan mercilessly took on defeating every possible defense I could build up tonight.

Not that I planned to do anything like that.

Right the opposite, to tell the truth. I wanted to be conquered and taken down - gently, of course, how I knew Teagan would take me. I felt a bit awkward when it came to my experiences - well, rather my inexperience - with other sex, yet I always felt comfortable around the man who was now touching every part of my body so carefully, as if I could shatter every moment. Just to think about it, I could shatter - but from completely different reasons than from being manhandled. Yet when he was touching me like that, all I could do was to think about his lips on my nipple and his fingers caressing the small bud of pleasure I touched so often myself to the thoughts of him. Experienced strokes played my body like a lutenist would play the strings of his instrument; the closer I was to the shattering, the higher his lips travelled, from my bosom to my shoulders, from my shoulders over my neck back to my lips.

Just when the pleasure he was giving me hit its peak, Teagan moved. Sharp sting, which made me gasp into Teagan's mouth, was unexpected. And then the curious feeling of being filled came, making me smile into the kiss of my husband. He was holding back, I could see that, letting me to decide when we continue in this love-play of searching for _la petite mort_, _little death_, as Orleasians called it. Breaking the kiss, I leaned to whisper into his ear, rolling my hips experimentally: "I think there's something divine for both of us to do, isn't it, my husband?" His only response was groan and thrust of his hips, bringing him even deeper into me.

The rest of the night came in a blur of colours and sensations. He was inside me, under me, above me, behind me, his hands touching, caressing, pressing. One moment I was riding him, his hands holding my hips and sneaking up to tease my nipples. Next I was under him, my legs weaved around him, keeping him close, while he leaned on his elbows to kiss me deeply. Both of us died in burst of colours many times that night, only to be restored by the touches of the other one, the silence in the room disrupted only by the sound of our pleasured moans, the air full of sweet smell of love-making.

When we were finally both spent, laying in each other's arms, I kissed his cheek softly. "I am a lucky woman to have have such an amazing husband, who knows how to make me feel so divine, yes?" He gave me a smile and a nod, closing his eyes and falling asleep quickly. With a smirk I thought about how much I managed to exhaust him. Before I followed him to the Fade, I just thought about how much I'm going to enjoy our days together - and nights. And the process of working on an heir, of course. Yes, of course.

* * *

**A/N:** And that is all, folks! Hope the reviewers from "Helping Hand", who requested Elissa's virginity being taken are content with this piece ;-)


	3. WHAT!

**A/N:** DAO kink meme said:

T_his is a bit of the riff on the pregnancy prompts that I've seen here._

_The idea is: the Warden discovers that she's pregnant and whoever the father is freaks the hell out. I want to see panic, disbelief, can I really be a good dad? type of stuff going on. Eventually, it all gets resolved (or maybe not completely? up to you authors) in happy, fluffy sex._

And this one said HUZZAH! MOAR TEAGAN!

So, yeah XD

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only this fanfic is completely my fault.

* * *

So, here am I, married to the most sexy bann in the whole Ferelden and happy as hell.

In the few months after our marriage I found myself being drawn to the typical female hobbies - weaving, embroidery and arraging of flowers. Part of me was sincerely startled by the fact that I actually enjoyed it so much, after all that time I refused to be even nearby weaving loom, needles or cut flowers. Yet, the sight of stevengraphs in nearly every room of the Rainesfere castle, vases of flowers and the soft cushions with various embroidery made me feel at home. Mother used to call things like this, things making a castle, a house, a tent and Maker knows what else into a home, _warm touches_. Teagan looked surprised when I started to lay cushions on the chairs - but later, he would encourage everyone to take one and enjoy not having to sit on the hard wood. I wondered if this is how a hen feels when she prepares her nest or if it is just my silly imagination. Then, I thought, all that stress during the Blight finally got me.

I was tired all the time. I would retire soon and rise late. Teagan would always wake me up when he had to get up, kissing my shoulder and caressing my arm while saying "good morning, darling," and I would turn my head, smile at him, watch him dress... and as soon as he left the room, I would fell asleep again and sleep for another hour or two.

Even the famous Grey Warden apetite was showing more. I would rise during the night, crawl to the larder, stuff myself with foor and leave again, mostly with a tray of additional food, because what if I got hungry again? And I did. Teagan would always smile over the cook's complaints about the food - but I could see traces of worry in his eyes, even if he was trying to hide them.

And last but not least - women, especially Cousland women, were, are and will be famed for their temper. And from the Cousland women, I was the one nicknamed _'spitfire'_ amongst the nobility. From good reasons. I was able to lash out at the smallest of reasons, snapping at everyone who joked about something connected to me, crying for everything and nothing, laughing like a madwoman - all during the lenght of a one day. I was apologizing for my snapping so much for days that I thought that I just have nothing better to do.

When I fainted and threw up several times (always throwing up only after Teagan already left the room), I sent several letters, the most important one was to Wynne, asking her to come, and help me with a problem of probably rather... _delicate nature_. Tiredness, hunger, moodiness, qualmishness... it all was here. I only prayed to every god willing to listen that these were signs of something more pleasant than some intricate sickness. Wynne came about two weeks later and after she examined me, asked me some questions and listened to my answers, I've known for sure.

_I was pregnant_.

Personally, I felt quite warm and fuzzy, happy to the bone. I was going to have a baby. Hooray! I couldn't wait to tell the news to others, be it Leliana, Alistair, Zevran or Fergus. And most importantly - Teagan. Now, worry gripped my stomach, making me feel a bit squeamish. Will he be happy to have an heir on the way? I remembered Fergus looking a bit dizzy when Oriana told him the big news - but then he got so completely drunk with half of the knights, toasting to the new Cousland so much that the next day he was nursing the mother of all hangovers everywhere.

So, how to tell Teagan?

I've decided to have three steps plan. Step one - arrange the scene. Step two - arrange the opportunity. Step three - tell him. Scene - that meant prepare our bedroom for a nice romantic evening. The opportunity would be supper - just the two of us. And step three is clear. Just say something like: "Well, Teagan, I've got a question - would you prefer our first child be a girl or a boy?" and watch his reaction. It was just... the more I thought about it, the more I was scared. _'Stop fretting, damit!'_ I yelled mentally at myself. For now, I still had to start with my plan and worrying about possible outcomes wouldn't do me much good.

I was ready to spring my plan two days later. As I stood in front of my wardrobe, wearing only my underwear and a silken slip and picking dress which would be suitable for this evening, I couldn't help but to steal a look of myself in the mirror. My tummy was still flat but inside... inside was already hiding a new life; life I've created for all the lives I took during the Blight. I smiled at myself. New life - new beginning. New dawn. _Dawn_. Yes! Leliana once picked me a dress of "dawn" colours, as she called it and Teagan heartily agreed to that description. It fitted me like a glove and showed off my cleavage and hips nicely.

The evening of _'tell-tale-operation'_ started in a very pleasant way. Teagan was obviously in high spirits and the cook made a small miracle with what he prepared for the supper. The wine, a fine white from Highever's winery, was as sweet and intoxicating as ever. Even the dress was fitting better than I thought. We were standing by the window, looking outside, Teagan behind me, his arms loose around me as I leaned into him. "I have a surprise for you, my husband," I whispered tenderly. "Yes?" he responded teasingly, "something I have to unwrap?" His fingers moved to the side of the dress, flying over the lacings. I caught one of his hands and opening his palm, I settled it on my stomach. "You're going to be a father, Teagan," I said, smilling.

He froze on place. Worried, I released his hand and turned around to look into his face. Maker, I was expecting a lot of things - but pure horror really wasn't one of them. "Teagan?" I asked, moving my hand to cradle his cheek. Stepping backwards, he held his hands in front of him, as if I was trying to hurt him and before I could say anything, he run out of the room, banging the door behind him. The night which was supposed to be a celebration just turned into a night when I was cold in our shared bed, curled in a ball and crying myself to sleep.

The next days were of the worst I've ever lived through. Teagan was avoiding me as much as he could and the thought of it hurt like hell. Every night of the following week I was alone and the bed started to seem a lot bigger and colder to me by each passing day. And every day was like living through hell - Teagan leaving the room as soon as he caught a notion I may be about to enter. It was making the servants to gossip about the lord and the lady of the house having a big fight about something, since he spent every night in his study, drinking glass of brandy after glass and sleeping on the sofa, while the lady was crying in their room. After a week of silent treatment I was ready for a nervous breakdown.

I sat in a huge armchair in front of the fateful window, my hands resting on my belly. "So, my child," I started conversationally, absolutely not caring I'm most probably just talking to myself. "I bet you wouldn't say that you're just a piece of a personal miracle now, would you? You know," I continued, stroking my belly gently, "it's supposed to be very hard, if not impossible, for a Grey Warden to produce a child. And here I am, thinking about how lucky I become to be blessed with a child while your father would probably love nothing but running away as quickly as he's able." "You know, it's not completely true," said a voice behind me, making me jump from my place. "Teagan?" I turned around, my hand moving as if to protect the life nestling in my womb. I noticed his eyes slide from my face to my hand and back.

"I don't want to run away, Elissa," he said, moving to me. I moved simultaneously with him, out of his reach. "It certainly did seem to look like running to me. Must have been that look of horror and slammed doors what made me think so," I countered with a fake smile. Something in his eyes made me stop in my tracks. Was it the look of shame, of fear in his eyes? "Teagan, what's going on?" I asked softly. With no response from him, I hesitantly stepped towards him, slowly raising my hand to his cheek, almost daring him to run away again with my gaze. He didn't run this time; his hand covered mine of his cheek as his eyes closed. "Talk to me, Teagan," I pleaded. Will I get just another silence? Or accusation of being careless so that I got pregnant? Or...?

"I'm scared," he confessed and all I can do is stare at him with my eyes wide and my mouth agape. Hey - shouldn't it actually be _me_ who's scared shitless now? It's me who - if Maker allows - is going to spend next several months by becoming bigger and bigger by each day, who won't be able to see her own feet over her belly, whose back is going to kill her every time she tries to stand straight and who already spends every morning kneeling near a bucket throwing her insides out. "Of what?" I asked instead. "Of being a father?" He nodded hesitantly, a slightly bashful smile on his lips. "It's quite strange, isn't it? I mean, you faced a horde of Darkspawn, A High Dragon, werewolves, abominations and Maker knows what else and look! - here I am, teriffied from the prospect of being a father."

We both fell silent for a moment. "It hurt, you know," I whispered, feeling all-so-emotional again, "when you run away like that." Tears were freely flowing out of my eyes as I flung myself into his arms. "I know, I know," he whispered into my hair, holding me as tightly as he dared, considering my _delicate condition_, "and I'm so sorry, my love..." Every time he called me _'darling'_ or _'love'_, my heart skipped a beat and desire bolted right into my loins. Tilting my head up to look into his face I whispered: "Well, I think I know a perfect way how you can show how much you are sorry," and kissed him hard, the week of lack of any personal contact taking its toll on my self-control. He didn't resist when I pushed him towards the armchair I was sitting in only a moments ago, straddling him as soon as I forced him to sit. Without bothering to get naked we just moved the clothes which stopped us from becoming one, let our bodies join for the first time after a week and rushed to the peak of our desire together.

They say the make up sex is the best and by Andraste's holy knickers, it was totally true. We also didn't stop so soon. Instead, Teagan carried me to our bed. Slowly undressing each other, we explored our bodies, Teagan paying extra attention to my already slightly bigger and much more sensitive boobs, insisting on teasing my nipples for so long until I begged him to stop, which he complied only to kiss his way to my lower body, swirling his tongue in my navel and laying soft open-mouthed kisses on the soft skin of my abdomen. Every time I reached for him, he caught my hand, kissed it and layed it by my side. "Patience, my dear," he whispered against my skin, making me tremble with desire. When he finally kissed his way back to my mouth and let his manhood enter my body, gently and slowly, I was ready to burst in tears from the love emanating from him. Slowly, step by step, we ascended the steps of the temple of love and desire until we reached its top.

Afterwards, when we nestled in each other's arms, Teagan whispered: "So... were going to be a family, aren't we?" I nodded against his chest. "Yes, we are. In a few months, we won't be able to sleep because our little one will demand our attention." I paused a bit, makig sure he'll listen very, very closely now: "This may not be an option often until our baby is older, so..." "...so we may as well have do some of these in advance, yes?" he finished and before I could answer, I found myself being most throughout kissed by a very eager man.

In advance. Hell _yes_.

* * *

**A/N:** Complete, and this time for _real_. :) Uhm... I know that instead of writing fills for DAO kmeme I should write next chapter for _Time for Change_. Believe me, I _tried_. But every time I try to capture some plot Darkspawn, they wave me off, saying: "Get lost! We have no time for your shenanigans!" and I'm left with nothing. :'( And that makes Neferit sad panda. :(


End file.
